The Locket
by Llama Mama23
Summary: Bella gets a locket with Edwards picture inside...What will he do when he finds out? One shot.


**Authoress's note: This is one the first stories I wrote when I first got into fanfiction. I don't really like it anymore, but I'm leaving it up just for anyone who might. This is just an edited version of the original story.**

**The Locket**

By: Llama mama23

I walked out of the jewelry store, quite pleased with myself for losing Edward for an entire evening. I almost pulled out the circular locket to look at it again, but changed my mind. I'd told Edward I needed to get some girl shopping done, with was true in a way. I'd seen this locket in a catalog, and fell completely in love with it. I checked, and the only picture I had of Edward, when cut, would fit almost perfectly into the locket. I wanted something of him that I could always have with me, and since I didn't really want to carry around a full sized picture of him, I could carry a miniature one.

I had resolved not to tell Edward about this. I didn't think he would completely approve of my endless obsession with him. I made my way home, hoping, for once, that he wouldn't be there. As my old truck pulled around the corner of my street, I saw Charlie's cruiser in his usual spot. I entered the house, the small bag smooshed into my purse.

I smiled at Charlie, still right where I'd last seen him – on the couch with his baseball game, and made my way upstairs. I cracked my door open and sighed in relief when I realized it was empty. I locked my window, so that if Edward showed up I would at least have _some _warning. I then sat with my back in the corner of my room so that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on me in any way.

I pulled his beautiful picture out of my scrapbook, almost deciding to not cut it, but all I would lose would be some pieces of the living room, and a little bit of his hair. I figured it was worth the sacrifice, and cautiously cut out the background of the picture, leaving only his beautiful face.

I inserted in carefully into the right side of the locket. Loosing my breath at how beautiful he was. His soft golden eyes smiled out of the picture at me, and I couldn't help smiling back, even though I knew it was just a picture.

I went over my plans again to keep this from him. I'd never take it off except when I was in the shower, and even then I would always keep it within my site. At night I'd lengthen the chain and put in down the front of my shirt. I was fairly confident he wouldn't get it there. And during the day, I just wouldn't talk about it, or answer any of his questions. I knew it would be hard to keep it a secret from him, but it would be fun while it lasted. I had no doubt that he would figure it out eventually, but I wondered how long I could keep something from him. With him knowing I was keeping it from him! I was betting on 3 days, give or take a few hours either way.

I closed the locket softly, and hung it around my neck; the feel of the cool metal on my skin reminded me of Edward's hand. I wanted his hand.

I stood up, throwing away the scraps of the photograph, and looked at his picture 3 more times in a 10 minute period. I knew I was obsessed, but no one was here to tell me that. So I didn't really care.

There was a soft knock at my window, and I jumped in surprise, spinning around to face Edward's laughing face.

I unlocked the window, and pulled it open. Edward slinked into my room with the grace of a cat, and took me in his arms silently. He seemed to do that every time he saw me since our return from Volterra, and I didn't mind one little bit.

"Hello." His soft musical voice greeted me.

"Hiya." I said back, suddenly very conscience that I was keeping a secret from him. An extremely small and unimportant secret, but a still a secret. I knew it would be hard to _not_ tell him, but I promised myself that he wouldn't get it out of me.

He looked down at me, his gaze moving to my chest, and the small, silver locket resting there.

His fingers lightly picked up the locket, but I stepped back, pulling it out of his grasp, before he could open it.

"What's that?" he asked his tone soft, and instantly curious.

"Nothing." I said lightly, brushing of the subject, and asking him what he'd been doing.

He opened his mouth but suddenly disappeared from my view, into my closet or out the window, it happened too fast to tell. I fiddled with my yellow curtains and, predictably, about 5 seconds later I heard Charlie's lopping footsteps clomping up the stairs.

He opened the door to my room softly, saw me next to the window, and didn't appear to be curious as to why I had my window open when it was almost dark outside.

We talked lightly for a few minutes, then I made it clear I wanted to take a shower, and Charlie walked out again, his duty as a parent fulfilled.

Edward appeared at my side before the door was fully closed.

I gathered my shower things and headed to the bathroom, but he appeared in front of the door, blocking my way.

"Don't you want to leave your new necklace? You wouldn't want it to get wet."

"Nah, it's okay. It's waterproof." I smiled and stepped around him.

The water was nice and warm when I turned it on, and while I was _almost_ positive that he wouldn't try to get into the bathroom just to satisfy his curiosity, I made sure that the door was locked, and placed a crinkly plastic bag in front of it before I got in the shower. I knew the lock was next to pointless, but the bag might alert me to his presence and I could call Charlie or something…I didn't know yet.

I took my time, luxuriating in the warmness. When I finally turned the water off, I was feeling quite pleased with myself. I'd managed to keep something from Edward for almost an hour so far. A new record for me.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I opened my locket so that his beautiful face could congratulate me on my fine accomplishment, but when my slippery fingers managed to get the top part open, I froze.

Edward's face was the same, smiling at me. But on the left side of the circle, was another picture. It was me. My picture cut down to fit snugly into the left side of the locket.

It took a few seconds of staring at the locket before I actually realized what had happened. And when I reached my conclusion, I almost screamed with fury.

How _DARE_ he! My own personal item that I made clear I didn't want him to know about! And even worse! He had put my plain-looking, ordinary face next to his beautiful god-like one. The comparison made my throat tighten at the obvious difference between us.

I finished getting ready for bed, and trudged quickly to my room, sending a 'goodnight' over my shoulder for Charlie.

I opened my door and he was there on my bed, smiling at me like the cat that ate the cream it wasn't supposed to know about.

I glared at him, and stomped (well not _stomped_, rather marched with the feeling of stomping) over to the rocking chair. I didn't want to lay down with him just yet.

As I knew he would be, he was in front of me in a flash, his eyes as least _trying_ to look sorry and ashamed. He knew he had violated my privacy, but his body movement told me that he knew he could get out of it. I hated that he was right.

I pouted up at him, not even noticing when I somehow ended up in his lap on the chair. I refused to speak to him. His velvet voice whispered untrue apologizes in my ear and his cold lips tickled the edge of my neck.

_I will not smile, I will not smile._ I repeated to myself like a mantra. If I smiled, I wouldn't be able to stay mad for very long, and I wanted him to suffer for this. If only for a few minutes.

After realizing that I was still managing to be angry at him, he changed his strategy and he was suddenly in front of me, a small smile on his gorgeous lips.

"Bella," his breath blew into my face, already making me struggle to remember why I was angry at him, "I am so very sorry for violating your space. Please say you'll forgive me." But instead of waiting for me to say 'no I won't forgive you just yet' his lips pressed against mine, a soft pressure. My resolve to stay angry sparked, caught fire, and burned out. He broke the kiss, and his eyes met mine, smoldering slightly. "Will you forgive me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure" I breathed, still trying to collect my breath. He smiled and carried me over to my bed and setting me down softly. A half second later he was next to me, on top of the quilt. I sat up facing him, not ready to go to sleep yet.

"How did you get past the plastic bag? I didn't hear a thing." My voice sounded curious and not one bit angry. I sighed internally, realizing that my anger-plan had failed miserably.

He didn't even trying to hide his grin. "I came in through the air vent."

I sighed. Of course he did. He kissed my forehead softly, lifting the locket so we could both see it. He flicked the catch, opening it so both our faces were smiling at each other.

"Without your face next to mine, this locket is incomplete." His eyes gazed into mine, "And without _you_, _I _am incomplete." He kissed my forehead again, and started humming my lullaby. I fell asleep quickly after that, lightly clutching my locket.


End file.
